


Долго и счастливо

by hivershin



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crossdressing, Feminization, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Religion Kink, Rimming, Romance, Weddings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hivershin/pseuds/hivershin
Summary: Много было жён добродетельных, но ты превзошла всех их.(Притчи 31:29)
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), fandom Anime 2020: Спецквест





	Долго и счастливо

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста — [SCP-3881 - Пренебрежение предложением.](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-3881)

Последнее, чего ждал Иллуми — это того, что Хисока всерьёз примет его пожелания и действительно напялит на себя смокинг. Но вот он — покачивается на каблуках, ухмыляется и выглядит так незнакомо и _дорого_ , что Иллуми тут же тянет его за шёлковую удавку, чтобы прижаться с жадным поцелуем к его распахнутым для бесполезного вдоха губам; едва сдерживаясь, лишь бы к чертям не порвать этот смокинг. Хисока не оказывает ему той же любезности: платье Иллуми, каскад кремового атласа — шедевр лучшего портного в этом загаженном городе, — трескается по шву. Хисока явно хочет трахнуть Иллуми прямо здесь, в боковом нефе, где ещё не успели зажечь свечи — лишь расставили стулья. Свадьба обещает быть помпезной, кичливой и чересчур пышной; главным событием сезона. Алчная йоркшинская толпа соберётся поглазеть на то, как самого знаменитого чемпиона «Небесной арены» сумела окольцевать какая-то девчонка, «вон та, плоскогрудая, похожая на утопленницу» — пока Каллуто незаметно и быстро разделается с теми, кого заказали Иллуми. 

Хисока тяжело опускается на складной стул, скрипнувший под его весом. Иллуми гибко садится на него верхом — почти ожидая, что сейчас они оба оглушительно рухнут, но ему всё равно. Иллуми проглатывает чужой стон, сладкий от клубничной жвачки, трётся своим языком о его, пока Хисока перекидывает его ногу через колени, устраивая Иллуми, словно куклу, и каблуки его туфель едва касаются земли. Хисока возится с ширинкой, высвобождая член — яркая головка уже влажная. Иллуми чувствует предвкушение, ёрзает на коленях у Хисоки: волосы, небрежно подколотые шпильками и иглами, от резких движений обрушиваются на его обнажённую спину, и Хисока наматывает их на пальцы, прижимаясь зубами к оголившейся шее Иллуми, второй ладонью накрывая его грудь. 

Как же Иллуми нравится видеть Хисоку под собой… Приходится использовать зэцу, чтобы аура его возбуждения, тёмно-багровая, как рот Хисоки, как собственные соски, горячие и ноющие в чужой жесткой хватке, не вынесла бесценные витражи почтенного собора. Иллуми цепляется за его плечи, будто вот-вот обессиленно соскользнёт вниз в ворохе газовой пены, украшенной жемчугом, — только Хисока знает: Иллуми не падает никогда, что бы ни случилось; Хисока _знает_ , что Иллуми не может упасть, ещё не родилось того человека, который заставил бы его потерять равновесие, — но Хисока никому не скажет. Он властно кладёт ладони на талию Иллуми, словно охраняя его, что за приятная иллюзия, а Иллуми нетерпеливо собирает тонкую ткань пригоршнями, пока кожей не чувствует холодок древних стен, в тени которых они притаились. Головка члена, стиснутая жёстким кружевом — тоже мокрая, натёртая: на Иллуми чулки, на которых, к счастью Хисоки, не пошли стрелки, пояс и кружевные трусики, которые заставляют Хисоку замереть на мгновение — но через секунду он уже нагло лапает Иллуми, стискивая в горсти яички. Бельё слишком тесное. Иллуми давится криком, чьё яростное эхо возвращается от намоленных плит. Хисока не обращает внимания — его ноготь рассеянно ныряет за край чулок: Иллуми побрился, чтобы пальцы его любовника скользили по коже, будто по стеклу. Иллуми готов, а Хисока возбуждён — совершенная конкорданция; Иллуми пьян Хисокой — он всегда бьёт Иллуми в голову, буквально или фигурально, точно дешёвый бурбон, валящий с ног, но сейчас Иллуми и не нужно стоять, не правда ли? Хисока легко поднимет его одной рукой и трахнет на весу — или притиснет к стене, прихватывая за горло, и от каждого движения его члена в себе Иллуми будет цепляться за старинную кладку, до боли стискивая хватку и посылая всё дальше крошечные паутинообразные трещинки, пока они оба или не уничтожат здесь всё, упиваясь разрушением, и само огромное тело этого поседевшего под солнцем собора не сотрясется от ужаса перед их любовью… Или пока какой-нибудь бедный служка не заглянет сюда, чтобы остановить их. Иллуми пошлёт иглу в его глазное яблоко за мгновение до того, как Хисока, не оборачиваясь, швырнёт картой, перерезая яремную вену так, что кровь зашипит на раскалённом стекле вечной лампады.

— Хочу тебя связать, — точно в бреду, шепчет Иллуми. Хисока целует его скулы, его подбородок и щёки.

— Ты уже давным-давно привязал меня к себе. Приподнимись, любовь моя, — мурлычет Хисока, но его пальцы дрожат, когда он трёт головку, покалывая ногтем влажную щель — трусики Иллуми совсем пропитались смазкой, белый мокро темнеет, и там тепло от пальцев Хисоки чувствуется особенно остро. Яички, стиснутые тканью, чуть покачиваются. 

— Трусики тебе маловаты, Иллу. 

Ноздри Хисоки раздуваются: Иллуми всего час назад натянул на себя платье, успев подрочить, и Хисока чует гипоаллергенное мыло, лёгкую нотку пота на шее, там, где неубранные волосы тяжело плещутся и льнут к разгорячённой коже; горчащее на языке прикосновение смазки, — и жарко дышит ему в грудь, дышит _им_ , облизывает тонкую ткань корсажа, посасывая сначала один сосок, потом другой, проходясь зубами. Больно. Жарко.

Хисока улыбается ему в грудь, пока его пальцы небрежно отодвигают трусики, и ласкает его членом между ягодиц. Блядь, Хисока почти внутри. Иллуми сглатывает густую слюну и сейчас ненавидит его, настолько велико желание вильнуть бёдрами и самому найти его огромный член, — даже пальцев Хисоки ему будет мало. Мокрое, колкое кружево больно кусается, и Иллуми пытается податься в сторону, чуть выше, назад, лишь бы уменьшить давление на такую нежную тут кожу, но Хисока без усилий держит его на месте, безмятежно облизываясь — Иллуми мечтает сломать ему руки или позвоночник, чтобы Хисока мог только смотреть, как Иллуми насаживается на него, перебрасывая назад волну сияющих, слишком тяжёлых волос, — но тогда свадьба будет испорчена, а задание провалено. 

Может быть, позже.

Иллуми грызёт губы. Он уже почти готов — оргазм близко, даже когда яички сдавливает пыточное бельё, а Хисока всё никак не войдёт в него. Иллуми душно, в горле сохнет, окровавленный рот горит огнём, распавшиеся из высокой причёски пряди так и льнут к шее и плечам, пульс стучит в ушах, на языке; бёдра дрожат, пока Иллуми бессильно пытается свести ноги. Внутри него мокро. Иллуми сейчас в таком состоянии, что и крестом себя трахнет, мазнув елеем между ног, лишь бы заполнить пустоту — Хисока, наверное, кончает в такие моменты, когда не даёт Иллуми того, что он жаждет: член Хисоки внутри себя. Но не Иллуми диктует правила игры. По крайней мере, сегодня. 

Хисока прикусывает ключицу, целует ниже, одновременно обводя членом его дырку, оставляя на коже следы собственной смазки — о, Хисока всегда течёт обильно, когда трахается с Иллуми, — Иллуми тщетно пытается стиснуть собой хотя бы головку, но Хисока вовремя подаётся в сторону.

— Чего ты ждёшь, позволь спросить? Второго пришествия? — холодно спрашивает Иллуми. 

Хисока выпускает изо рта его мокрый сосок, напряжённый и возбуждённый, и рассеянно улыбается — будто один из его протеже-недоносков ляпнул очередной дурацкий вопрос, не лишённый, однако, крупицы занятности. 

— Попроси вежливо, — хрипло произносит Хисока. — Любовь моя.

Он оттягивает резинку, которая поддерживает чулок Иллуми, и та больно шлёпает его по коже. Хисока может развлекаться так целую вечность, упиваясь звуками своего голоса. У алтаря Иллуми будет стоять, мучаясь от того, как член трётся о платье, и пусть Хисоке тоже будет непросто, но он готов страдать, лишь бы Иллуми страдал вместе с ним, «пока смерть не разлучит нас». 

Хисока обхватывает его член, но недостаточно крепко, медленно двигает кистью — и вдруг перехватывает у основания. Иллуми пока ещё молчит, но если бы Хисока разрешил ему кончить — Иллуми бы унижался. Он бы скулил. 

— Проси меня, Иллуми. 

Сукин сын. 

— Пожалуйста, трахни меня, уёбок, — послушно выдыхает Иллуми, и Хисока замирает, не переставая безмятежно улыбаться — будто человек, не способный на подлость; «где твои манеры, Иллуми, придётся наказать тебя», и смотрит на него тяжело. Иллуми облизывает губы — он видит, как они припухли; видит своё растрёпанное отражение с тяжело вздымающейся грудью в совершенно чёрных сейчас глазах Хисоки: Иллуми словно сбежавшая невеста, которую пустили по кругу разнорабочие за церковью, а она и счастлива подмахивать им, упиваясь свободой. А если бы Хисока взял его прямо на алтаре, на _жертвеннике_ перед всеми, чтобы Иллуми извивался, цепляясь ногтями в покрывало, пока Хисока размеренно трахал бы его под безмятежный и торжественный речитатив священника? И родители, словно ласковые ангелы с витражей, взирали бы на их потного, испачканного чужой слюной и спермой, сына, а глаза их сияли бы от любви... Иллуми захнычет на _Мы собрались здесь и сейчас дабы стать свидетелями вступления в брак_ ; закричит в полный голос на _Кто отдает эту женщину замуж за этого мужчину?_ , просто чтобы услышать эхо своего похотливого вопля, тысячекратно отброшенного от гордых стен, и кончит на _Теперь вы можете поцеловать невесту_ , а Хисока будет методично вбиваться в него, роняя пот на подвенечное платье, в этот раз нежно-серое; неуловимого цвета свежеоперившейся голубки. 

— Весьма неосмотрительно с твоей стороны предлагать мне такое, Хисока, — спокойно произносит Иллуми, проезжаясь задницей по члену Хисоки. — Секс — это поэзия смерти, ты не знаешь? Давление повышается. Лицо наливается багрецом, глаза вываливаются из орбит, дыхание прерывается. Сердце работает на пределе своей мощности. Секс может легко убить человека… Мужчину. 

— Так убей меня, Иллу, — Хисока замирает. Его покорность чересчур неправдоподобна, но Иллуми опускается на него, распахнув глаза, но не видя Хисоки — но Хисока… Хисока видит его очень хорошо. 

Иллуми дрожит, стоны — от тишайшего диминуэндо до яростного крещендо — рвутся изнутри, когда он пропускает в себя толстый, с крупной головкой член Хисоки. Иллуми успел себя растянуть, пока одевался этим утром, перекатываясь по разбросанным на постели платьям и подвязкам, легкомысленно сминая баснословно дорогой шёлк — но разведённые пальцы, неловко втиснутые в себя под странным углом, не принесли ему того удовлетворения, что сейчас приносит Хисока. Острая боль выбивает вскрик, когда тугие мышцы внутри него уступают мокрой головке. Сейчас Иллуми позволяет себе _чувствовать_. Позволяет себе задрожать. Позволяет ощущениям утянуть его за собой на дно, где темно, жарко, душно, будто в камере сенсорной депривации в подвале рядом с комнатой Аллуки, его чудовищного младшего братца, и где существует только Иллуми и его боль, которую он ощущает как удовольствие. 

Слёзы скатываются по щекам. На мгновение Иллуми успевает пожалеть, что не накрасил ресницы: он смотрелся бы так уязвимо с серыми потёками туши, слёз и пота на мокром лице. Хисоке бы это понравилось. Но ему, кажется, нравится и сейчас — он с приглушённым, удивлённым восклицанием глубже подаётся навстречу Иллуми, — дышит тяжело, больше не улыбаясь. 

Хорошо было бы запереть Хисоку в клетку, словно дикую собаку; больную бешенством псину, которую следовало бы пристрелить. Но Иллуми бы встал на четвереньки перед этой псиной, задрав платье и прижимаясь голой задницей к ледяным прутьям, так, чтобы они оставили на коже тревожно-багровые полосы — чтобы Хисока яростно вылизывал его, вжимаясь лицом в клетку с обратной стороны, обдирая виски, но не обращая внимания на боль, голодно толкался бы вёртким языком в горячую, влажную, сокращающуюся вокруг него дырку, целуя её взасос. 

Иллуми крупно вздрагивает. Наслаждение ревёт в нём, будто лесной пожар, сжирающий всё на своём пути. На Хисоку оно тоже действует — заразное, точно моровое поветрие, чума и прочие радости — он двигается в бешеном ритме. Вены на шее набухают, чёлка слипается в неряшливые плотные пряди, и он уже не заботится об удовольствии Иллуми — только о своём, вбиваясь в него: Иллуми чувствует свою власть над ним, ведёт бёдрами по кругу, приподнимается так, чтобы кружевные трусики царапнули влажный ствол — и опускается на него снова. Внутренние стороны бёдер липкие от пота и спермы Иллуми, от смазки, которая подтекает из него с того часа, когда он готовил себя для Хисоки, трахая себя пальцами. Бельё хоть выжимай. 

— Какая ты у меня гадкая детка, Иллу, даже не дождалась брачной ночи, чтобы прыгнуть мне на член, — сокрушается Хисока. — А я-то думал, что заполучил сокровище Золдиков. Наследника, прелестного и воспитанного, который уж точно не оставит на оплаченном мной платье такие пятна. 

Хисока словно облизывает слоги перед тем, как выплюнуть их, сладкие, безобидные, но взрезающие до костей. Слова, которые они давным-давно договаривались не говорить друг другу, заглушаются грудными стонами Иллуми, шорохом ткани о ткань — шёлком чулок о жаккард смокинга; мешаются со странным арго трущоб, где Хисока, скрываясь от очередных своих смертельных врагов и набираясь сил, проторчал слишком долго, чтобы позже воплотиться в спальне Иллуми: грязным, завшивевшим, с карманами, битком набитыми дженни и драгоценностями… И с кольцом. Конечно — с кольцом.

Шершавая ладонь лениво касается груди Иллуми. 

— А где твой бюстгальтер, Иллу? 

Бюстгальтер — узкая полоса ткани, зашнурованной на спине, которая обтянет сильные грудные мышцы, подчёркивая полное отсутствие нежных женских изгибов, мягкой плоти — будет смотреться на Иллуми чрезвычайно глупо. Но Иллуми вдруг охватывает _желание_. Он хочет эту хренову полоску ткани, чёрт побери, а единственный человек, чьё мнение имеет для Иллуми значение, никогда не подумает, что Иллуми будет хоть в чём-то смотреться глупо. Вот: его обожание льётся из глаз, словно расплавленная золотая река. Иллуми утонет в ней, если захочет.

Хисока перекатывает между пальцев сосок:

— Какая же ты шлюха, оказывается. Будешь стоять там, на виду у всех, чтобы они смотрели, как твои сиськи натягивают платье, а? Нравится тебе это, да? 

Иллуми мог бы многое рассказать о том, какие чудеса творят с болтунами всего лишь две иглы, крест-накрест пронзающие губы. Но на удачу Хисоки Иллуми предпочитает его поцелуи раскалённому молчанию. 

Иллуми бьёт в ответ: 

— Конечно, нравится. Или ты веришь, что ты первый, кто видел меня в таком виде? 

Хисока ухмыляется уже не так широко, и Иллуми добавляет, двигая задом на его члене, наслаждаясь ощущением: 

— Ты в конце очереди из потных мужичков, которые готовы заплатить состояние, лишь бы увидеть меня в дешёвых женских тряпках. Почему-то, как и тебя, эта банальная пошлятина — ни эстетики, ни вкуса — очень их заводит. 

Хисока вдруг с такой силой дёргает его волосы, что маска превосходства слетает с Иллуми — он тихо ахает, чувствуя, как выступает на скальпе кровь, а Хисока пользуется моментом и резко вталкивает язык между приоткрытых губ Иллуми. Всё это часть игры, где Хисока ревнует, а Иллуми будто бы не плевать на его ревность. Они играют давно, с первой встречи, — когда Иллуми откусил Хисоке ухо, а тот сломал ему лодыжки, — и всё так же спариваются, как хищники. Хисока порой растягивает Иллуми, используя чужую кровь как смазку, и может, лишь в эти моменты они не играют. 

Почти не играют. 

Иллуми концентируется на удовольствии, которое расходится по его пылающему телу быстрее, чем конотоксин. Насаживается с силой, подразумевающей годы практики — они и правда давно знакомы с Хисокой; стискивает хватку на его плечах, трахая Хисоку собой, раскрываясь навстречу, медленно и сладко… И вдруг жалеет, что не накрасил ногти. Кольцо притягивает его взгляд: бутафория, имитация, но весомое — _реальное_ , тяжело охватывающее палец. Иллуми не хочет его снимать. Иллуми хочет остаться здесь. Иллуми хочет, чтобы Хисока внёс его в дом — в чей-то дом, чьих хозяев они вырезали, чтобы поиграть ещё, — на руках. Иллуми хочет провести с Хисокой медовый месяц, Иллуми хочет провести с ним всю жизнь, малодушно забыв о семье, о призвании и фамильной гордости; вот так — тугой дыркой на члене Хисоки. В горле Иллуми трепещет крик, который звучит, будто чьё-то имя, но не совсем — Иллуми прикусывает его, пока снова не чувствует кровь, впивается в плечи Хисоки, мокрые от пота, и хочет ещё, всегда хочет большего, неустойчиво балансируя у него на коленях, сжимаясь вокруг его члена так сильно, что Хисока даже двинуться не может — Иллуми не насытился, ещё немного, ещё чуть-чуть вот так, чуть ниже, надави там, да, аллилуйя, именно там; сжимает его коленями в гладком шёлке. Судя по взгляду Хисоки, брошенному на его ноги, он бы послал к дьяволу свадьбу, скинул бы брюки, чтобы ощутить, как Иллуми обхватывает его обнажённую талию; как упирается каблуками в его спину, _не останавливайся, не смей останавливаться, я убью тебя, если ты остановишься, я умру, если ты остановишься_. 

Оргазм не такой яркий, как когда Иллуми трахает Хисоку в рот, но приглушённее, осторожнее. Дольше. Иллуми бросает в черноту, пронизанную багровыми искрами, будто затухающие угли. Они обжигают его тело — пальцы ног в слишком тесных «шпильках» поджимаются, член, к которому Хисока, мразь, так толком и не прикоснулся, спускает на мокрые, сбившиеся у пояса юбки, на смокинг Хисоки, и Иллуми так хорошо, что он потерял бы сознание — если бы от такой слабости его не отучили ещё в детстве. Хисока дотрахивает его судорожно сокращающуюся дырку, кончает секундами позже — стиснув губы в бескровую линию.

И почти не притворяется.

***

— Какая, однако, здесь крепкая мебель, правда, Иллу? Да-а-а, дела. Если бы я знал, что ты накинешься на меня так, едва увидев мой смокинг, я бы носил его, не снимая, с самого детства.

Хисока снова щиплет его соски, просто чтобы поглядеть, как Иллуми попытается отпрянуть.

— Я тоже не знал. Теперь знаю. 

— Предлагаю после всего немедленно пойти и развестись, — добавляет Хисока мечтательно. — А на следующей неделе мы улетим в Паллистер, и я снова женюсь на тебе где-нибудь в симпатичной церквушке вроде этой.

— Я не выйду замуж за покойника. А ты будешь покойником, если не купишь мне новое платье. Это ты уже испортил.

— Ты всегда можешь его постирать. Как прилежная жёнушка, — говорит Хисока насмешливо, но Иллуми чувствует, как от этих слов его член снова наливается кровью, и что хуже того — Хисока чувствует это тоже: его ухмылка становится шире. 

Платье льнёт к мокрой коже, как прикосновение любовника. Широко распластанная ладонь Хисоки на талии, стянутой корсетом, кажется больше, чем есть.

— Купишь мне ещё десять, — спокойно говорит Иллуми. — Или сотню. 

— Ты слишком жадный, Иллу.

— И ты от этого в восторге, — Иллуми расслабляется, с трудом приподнимаясь, опирается о грудь Хисоки под его охуенным смокингом, который даже не помялся. Его лицо кривится в гримаске неудовольствия, когда он напрягает затрепетавшие было мышцы — которые хотели только сжаться обратно вокруг члена Хисоки и не выпускать его, — но приподнимается. Ровно настолько, чтобы сперма стекла из Иллуми обратно по стволу Хисоки.

Хисока, всё так же ухмыляясь, без замаха бьёт его по заднице — от неожиданности Иллуми вскрикивает и сжимается обратно, оставляя в себе сперму и смазку. Да, это же всё для того, чтобы после свадьбы Хисока смог присунуть ему на приёме после помпезного венчания. Зажать в полутёмном отельном лобби, «вдали от обезумевшей толпы», намять его ягодицы, кончая в Иллуми за минуту, и снова вытолкнуть его обратно к гостям, уже набившим животы сэндвичами с огурцом, тарталетками с серой икрой, но всё ещё голодным — до Иллуми. До _невесты_ с раскрасневшимися щеками, сияющими глазами и со спермой Хисоки, капающей в свежие трусики. 

Вот: Иллуми улыбается, принимая неискренние поздравления, зная, что б _о_ льшая половина мужчин среди доброжелательной публики мечтает перегнуть его — _её_ через барную стойку, в угаре похоти не слыша оглушительного грохота бьющихся стаканов с выпивкой, а только пульс собственной крови, диктующий «ещё-ещё-ещё». Член Иллуми оставляет на полированном дереве мерцающие в тусклом свете разводы смазки. Хисока отпивает виски. Битое стекло хрустит под его неторопливыми шагами, когда он азартно подбадривает очередного ёбыря своей молоденькой жены — чтобы минутой позже вырезать их всех до единого. 

Хисока восторженно выдыхает ему в шею:

— Да. Я в восторге. 

Он переводит взгляд ниже, на опавший член Иллуми. Облизывает губы, касается головки — Иллуми дёргается, и вовсе не от удовольствия. Хисока понимающе кивает и отнимает палец, укладывает руки на его бёдра, такие женственные. Хисока шепчет, что Иллуми даже не надо изменять себя, чтобы сойти за девушку, _уж кто бы говорил_ ; ныряет под подобранные измятые юбки и ласкает ложбинку, ниже. Касается натянутой кожи там, где Иллуми сжался вокруг Хисоки. Слишком сухо. Хисока хоть бы облизал пальцы, перед тем как лезть туда, но Иллуми устало закрывает глаза, позволяя этим рукам творить всё, что вздумается, — точно равнодушный божок, принимающий чужое обожание. Точно жертва равнодушного божка, которую готовятся взрезать по незримому пунктиру, чтобы предложить Неведомому самые тайные, самые сладкие куски. 

Между ключиц Иллуми, где он утром не успел опоясать жемчугами, которые принёс ему Хисока — от него, заляпанного кровью, ещё валил пар, — пульсирует боль. Ровно там Хисока ткнул пальцем, оставив размазанный алый след: Хисоке нравится причинять боль. 

Он вкрадчиво натягивает кружевные трусики Иллуми.

Иллуми хочет стянуть их совсем: ему неприятно от того, как бельё оставляет багровые отпечатки на его коже, но Хисока мнёт ткань до тех пор, пока она не рвётся, и тут же жадно тянет их к лицу, чтобы прижаться губами там, где белый шёлк обнимал головку Иллуми… А через секунду небрежно швыряет их куда-то в сторону Святых Даров. Чуткое ухо Иллуми улавливает влажный звук, с которым они, мокрые от спермы и смазки, бессильной горсткой кружев падают на пол. Хисока уже ведёт ногтями по оставленным его игрой царапинам, мажет по широким алым рубцам, вспухающим бисеринками крови. 

Ледяная тень нефа заставляет Иллуми поёжиться. Пропитанный потом атлас неприятно холодит кожу. Иллуми дрожит, как пламя свечи, колеблемое дыханием экзальтированной паствы на пасхальной службе, и крепче прижимается к Хисоке, слившись с его теплом, его запахом. Через несколько минут Хисока втиснет его в платье, прихватывая треснувшие швы скользкими от крови булавками, а Иллуми затянет галстук на шее Хисоки, представляя, что когда-нибудь виселичная петля обнимет его горло, точно любовница. 

— Красивая девочка. Такая мокрая, — шепчет Хисока. — Вся для меня. Вся моя.

Через три часа Иллуми пойдёт к алтарю под грянувшую органную ораторию, сминая в руках умирающие стебли цветов и пачкая золотой ободок кольца в прозрачном горьком соке; он будет грациозно балансировать на каблуках, по-блядски покачивая бёдрами. Хисока предупредительно спустится на ступеньку ниже, чтобы поддержать его, если Иллуми притворится, что теряет равновесие, и гости зашепчутся «ах, как романтично, красивая пара... как думаете, она уже беременна? Такая торопливая свадьба... ну что вы, к чему этот цинизм, они же молоды! Они влюблены!»

Задыхаясь, Иллуми представляет: вот он наступает туфелькой на голову Хисоке. Под каблуком-шпилькой сочно лопается насмешливый золотой глаз, пока подвывающий от восторга Хисока посасывает другой его каблук. 

Если Иллуми попросит, Хисока согласится на это, и согласится с радостью. _Ради Иллуми._

Иллуми — его Пенелопа, прядущая свою паутину, скрываясь от всезнающего взгляда Кролло, пока Хисока отправляется в свою одиссею по Континенту (Иллуми, впрочем, не отказывает своим поклонникам, а позволяет им ухаживать за собой, упиваясь деньгами, властью, мнимым превосходством своих жертв). Иллуми — его Цирцея: когда поклонники слишком ему надоедают, он захлёбывается их животными криками боли. Иллуми безмятежно спит, одетый в майку Хисоки; ожидает его возвращения, свернувшись калачиком на прокрустовом ложе, что по росту только Хисоке. Иллуми — его сука, которая узнаёт Одиссея и лает, когда он возвращается домой, стискивая Иллуми в объятиях и обдавая запахом чужой смерти... 

Хисоке нравится причинять боль — но в этом они похожи.

  



End file.
